Grampa Burt
by agent.girlsname
Summary: Little fics of Burt as Kurt and Blaine introduce him to his granddaughter and he watches her grow up.
1. Chapter 1

It starts out like just another Thanksgiving, little does Burt know he's about to meet his granddaughter.

Burt cradled the cup of coffee in his hands, feeling the heat seep through the ceramic and warm his hands against the cool fall morning. He watched out of the window as the leaves from the trees on their lawn scattered across the drive, painting it in a hue of oranges and browns.

'Will you come away from the window.' Carole called to him with a smile on her face. 'They'll be here soon.'

Burt drew away from the window and let the road go unwatched.

'It hasn't been that long since they last visited anyway. Now are you going to help me with the potatoes or not?'

'I'll help Mom.' Finn bounded down the stairs; still with the youthful exuberance he had as a teenager.

'Thank you Finn.' Carole said handing him a potato peeler. 'You peel, Burt can chop.'

Burt sighed as though he had been pulled away from a great importance, but if he was honest he was glad for the distraction. He knew it hadn't been that long since Kurt and Blaine had visited but for some strange reason he was looking forward to their arrival with more anticipation than normal.

They had called from the airport a short while ago, having landed in Ohio straight from the vacation they had taken and Kurt had mentioned they had a surprise for the family.

There was something in his son's voice that put Burt's senses on alert. He knew his son well, he could tell from the tone of Kurt's voice in a routine call that he was upset after having a fight with Blaine, or that he was disappointed he had missed the chance to headline the new spring range that year.

The miles between them hadn't weakened their bond as he had once feared, if anything it had strengthened it, forcing them to pay more attention to tone and language as they couldn't see the other's facial expressions over the phone.

They were halfway through sorting the potatoes when they heard the car pull up outside, followed shortly by a knock at the door.

Burt, Carole and Finn swept from the kitchen and into the living room, Finn pulling open the front door to reveal Kurt standing on the front step, his nose and cheeks reddening slightly from the brisk wind outside.

'Hi. Happy Thanksgiving!' He said excitedly, pulling his father into a crushing hug as Finn picked up his bags from the step. 'Oh Carole your hair looks lovely.' He hugged his step mother and laughed as Finn enveloped the pair in his arms for a group hug. 'Oh lets all get inside, its cold out, Blaine's just bringing the last of the things from the cab.'

'More bags? How long are staying buddy?' Burt laughed glancing over the four suitcases, brown and embossed with some sort of designer logo Kurt had explained to him several times, already sitting by the door.

'We've just got back from vacation remember?' Kurt winked at him.

'How were the Philippines?' Carole asked, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

'Amazing, we went to this tiny little village and- no wait, I'll get to all that later.' He said as he saw Blaine walking up the path with the last items from the taxi. 'We have a surprise for you all first. Something very special.'

Burt watched his son, the excitement in him was clear. He was bouncing up to the balls of his feet and tapping his fingers together the way he always did when he could hardly contain himself. Burt had seen his react this way every time an award show was on the TV, or a new designer was presenting a line or even when explaining a new design of his that had been picked up.

Blaine poked his head around the door, catching Kurt's eye as if awaiting permission to come in.

'Are they ready?'

'Yeah.' Kurt said breathlessly, his voice getting higher the more excited he got and Burt could feel the anticipation in him rising. What did Blaine have that had gotten them so excited?

'Ok, I know it's really sudden and everything, but we'd like you to meet...' Blaine walked through the door, holding in front of him a small, pink babies car seat. 'Our daughter.'

Carole gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth as Blaine turned the car seat and the family could see the small, pink baby sleeping inside it.

'We've been going through the adoption process for a few months now, but we didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out.' Kurt explained, pulling off his coat and taking the car seat from Blaine, placing it carefully on the sofa so he could start removing the tiny girls blanket and jacket now she was in from the cold.

Burt felt a strange sense of de ja vu as one of her little hands was revealed, the pudgy fingers clasped tightly in to a fist as she slept.

He was taken back all of twenty seven years to when the nurses had first presented Kurt to him. It had been absolute profound love at first sight and Burt had honestly never thought he would ever feel that way about another baby in his life.

But this child, his granddaughter, had been in his life all of a minute and already he could feel her burying herself deep into his heart.

'She's beautiful.' Burt said, his voice wavering slightly with emotion he was not ashamed to show. She was beautiful, looking so tiny swaddled in the blankets and layers of clothes. Her dark curls clung to her head as Kurt removed her hat and as she stirred Burt caught a glimpse of blue eyes staring out at the room before she settled once more.

'Is that why you went to the Philippines?' Carole asked, her eyes not moving from the baby, her hands clasped to her chest in an effort not to grab the girl and cuddle her.

'Yeah, we've been talking to my aunt; she actually looks after an orphanage out there. She helped us out with everything.' Blaine smiled.

Burt looked up his son and son in law for the first time since the baby had been brought in. The happiness on their faces was almost radiant. Apart from the day they had gotten married Burt wondered if he had ever seen them looking that happy. It wasn't just happiness either, Burt wondered. They looked content, as if this little girl had brought their lives together and made them complete in a way only a child could.

'Dude.' Finn choked out and Burt was surprised to see tears shining in his other son's eyes.

'Does she have a name? How old is she?' Carole said.

'Amelia.' Blaine said proudly. 'And she's six week old. She was abandoned at the orphanage as soon as she was born.' It was hard to feel too sad for the infant's tragic start in life when Burt could see the loving family she had been brought into. Kurt and Blaine would love and spoil that child as much as they were able.

Finally Kurt had removed the blankets and layers of clothes from the tiny baby, lifting her out of her car seat and resting her on his chest, one hand supporting under her bottom and the other holding her securely to his chest.

Her legs stayed tucked up under her and she snuffled slightly, moving her head to she was resting on her cheek. Once again Burt saw the small flash of blue as her eyes opened for a second.

Burt reached out to stroke a finger over her clasped hand, the single digit looking enormous next to the tiny fist. He nudged her fingers slight, his heart swelling as she grasped it tightly in her grip.

'Hello Amelia.' He whispered.

'I thought you guys were looking for a surrogate though?' Carole said, stroking her hand over Amelia's soft curls.

'We were, but then we were talking to Blaine's aunt a few months ago and we realised there are so many children already needing homes. It just felt right to us that we should adopt.'

'And it saved on the hysterical sobbing in the delivery room moment.' Blaine chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Yes, watching you sob hysterically in the nursery was much better.'

'I wasn't hysterical.'

'You were sobbing though.' Kurt laughed. 'We have it on my camera as well; Blaine's aunt took a video.'

Blaine shrugged, the silly smile still plastered over his face. 'Well it was very emotional day.' He laughed.

Burt watched his son's face light up once more as he looked down at the baby in his arms. It hit him suddenly that he was seeing his son differently now, so much more mature and responsible. He was a father.

'Do you want to hold her?' Kurt said to him.

Burt grinned and held out his arms. He hadn't held such a small child in a long while but his arms hadn't seemed to have forgotten the delicate weight.

'Hello Amelia.' Burt whispered to the sleeping child. 'I'm your granddad.' Amelia opened her eyes slightly, as if responding to Burt's words and waking up to meet him. 'Welcome to the family.'

_**Comments are love 3 I have a few more ideas to carry this one on, let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Burt looked over at his alarm clock, sighing when the neon red lights showed it was three thirty in the morning. He wasn't quite sure what had woken him but now that he was awake he found it hard to get back to sleep.

His mind wandered over the events of the day before; seeing his son and son-in-law, the whole family being together for Thanksgiving and, the most poignant memory of the night, meeting his granddaughter.

He had wondered when Kurt and Blaine were going to start giving him grandchildren; he had just always assumed he would know that it was happening. It wasn't often that Kurt was able to keep a secret from him.

Still unable to sleep he decided to go downstairs and make himself a drink.

The light in the living room was on and Burt could see Kurt pacing up and down in front of the couch trying to settle the small bundle in his arms. He stood silently at the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to disturb the scene.

Kurt was in his pyjama's, his hair dishevelled in a state he didn't often let people see him in. He was looking down lovingly at his daughter as he paced back and forth, singing softly to calm her down, and stroking one finger down her little pink cheeks.

Amelia wasn't crying, it was more of a whimpering, small and a little helpless.

'That's not much of a cry.' Burt remarked when Kurt caught sight of him, not wanting to startle him while he was holding Amelia. 'You used to scream the house down when you were hungry.'

Kurt smiled. 'She doesn't seem to cry much really. We were both nervous about taking her on the flight here, we were sure she was going to scream the whole way but she hardly made a noise.'

Burt stroked her hand gently over Amelia's wispy curls and immediately her face unscrunched as she looked up at Burt, her lips still pursed in a little 'o'.

'She makes a lot of faces though.' Kurt said, looking fondly down at his daughter. 'It's quite funny really.'

As if on cue Amelia scrunched up her face, puckering up her lips before parting them with a little smack and poking her tongue out.

'We've figure out that one means she's hungry.' Kurt laughed.

'Do you need me to do anything?' Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head. 'No thank you, I'm just waiting for the bottle to cool down.' He gestured to the small bottle of warm milk sitting on the coffee table next to a pacifier, some baby wipes and a few other items of baby related paraphernalia that had sprung up over the house in the few hours Kurt and Blaine had arrived.

Burt picked up the bottle, dripping a few drops of the cooling liquid on to his wrist. It was something he hadn't done in almost thirty years but there were some things you just never forgot how to do.

'I think that's about ready now.' He said, passing the bottle to Kurt.

'Thanks.' Kurt took the bottle and settled him and Amelia on the couch. He pressed the teat of the bottle against her lips and she stared up at him, as if wondering what was going on. It was only when a small drop of milk spilled on to her lips that she figured out she was being fed.

'How can something so tiny be so scary?' Kurt asked.

'Tell me about it.' Burt passed him a cloth to clear up any spills as Amelia began to drink hungrily. He remembered holding Kurt in his arms when he was that small.

'I mean, I'm responsible for a whole other person now, that's terrifying.'

Burt chuckled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, holding his son close.

They both looked up as they heard a quiet 'click' of a camera and saw Blaine standing in the doorway, his phone held out in front of him and a huge smile on his face.

'I'm sorry, that was too adorable to miss.' He said. 'Three generations of the Hummel's.'

He walked over to couch and sat on Kurt's other side, kissing his daughter gently on her head.

'Why are you not asleep?' Kurt asked, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

'You two weren't there, I missed you both.' Blaine chuckled.

'I'll remind you of that tomorrow when you're tired.'

Burt laughed. 'I think Carole will be more than willing to take her off your hands if you need her to. I'm surprised you managed to get her back at all.'

Amelia hiccupped around her bottle, bringing the attention on the adults back on to her. They watched as she blinked sleepily, finishing off the last few drops of her milk before Kurt sat her up to be burped. She was fast asleep again by the time he laid her back down again.

Kurt pulled the tiny pink blanket over her to keep her warm as she slept, snuggling back between his husband and his dad, enjoying having his family surrounding him.

_**Comments are love 3**_

_**More stories at my Tumblr, link is in my profile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Burt stood at the front door for a moment after he walked through it, taking a moment to take in the scene playing out in the living room before him.

Cooper and Finn were both sitting at opposite ends of the room, Finn in front of the lounger where Kurt and Blaine were dozing and Cooper in front of the TV.

Amelia, who was almost nine months old now, was sitting in the middle of the room, her short brown curls pulled in to pigtails either side of her head. She was smiling and laughing as her uncle's tried to grab her attention.

'Amelia, look what I've got.' Finn called, holding up Zig Zag, Amelia's favourite stuffed toy zebra. 'Come and get Zig Zag!'

'Hey, that's cheating! She's not going to you; she's going to the zebra.' Cooper said indignantly. 'Come here Amelia, come to Uncle Cooper.' He held out his arms to his niece, beckoning to her.

Amelia laughed, her nose scrunching up in a perfect imitation of Kurt's. Even though they weren't biologically related there were a few physical traits she seemed to have picked up from her fathers, Burt figured there were some things babies just picked up from being around their parent's rather than inheriting them.

She grabbed on to her toes and rocked back and forth on her butt, absolutely revelling in all the attention she was getting.

'Come on Amelia, we can play helicopter.' Finn offered.

'Kurt said you're not allowed to do that with her anymore after you almost dropped her.' Cooper pointed out. 'Come on Amelia, I'll get you a cookie.'

'Now who's bribing her?' Finn said.

Burt toed off his shoes and walked towards the couch.

'What's going on?' He asked.

'Cooper and Finn were arguing over who Amelia loved the most so they're seeing who she goes to.' Kurt said from his position in the lounger, draped over Blaine and resting his head on his husband's chest. 'Blaine and I are using the time to take a nap.'

Amelia laughed again, as if even at her young age she knew exactly what was going on and was letting it all play out for her amusement. Burt figured that was probably quite accurate.

'Come here Amelia.' Finn called in a sing song tone.

Amelia leaned forward, placing her hands on the floor as if she was about to crawl.

'No, come here Amelia.' Cooper called. Amelia turned her head, looking between the two until she caught sight of Burt standing behind the couch.

'Ah da da daa ahhh.' She garbled, grinning up at her grandfather, crawling over to the couch and holding up one pudgy hand.

'Hi sweetheart.' Burt said, walking around the couch to pick her up.

Amelia put her arms around Burt's neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Looks like Grandpa is the favourite one boys.' Kurt laughed.

'Grandpa is always favourite Burt laughed, wrapping his arms around his granddaughter and holding her tight.

He loved the time he got to spend with her, even if it was only for short intervals when Kurt and Blaine visited. As much as they Skyped almost every night and Burt was updated constantly of Amelia's newest achievements it just wasn't the same as being there.

Ah da da da ahhh.' Amelia said again, patting her hand on Burt's shoulder until he looked at her, grinning widely and showing her four teeth.

'Come on sweetheart; let's see what Grandma is making for dinner.'

_**Comments are love 3 please let me know what you think! **_


	4. Chapter 4

'Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy.' Amelia chanted as Kurt started to clear his designs from the kitchen table.

'I swear, I'm changing my name to something she doesn't know.' Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Burt chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, briefly wondering if it really was the New York water that made it taste better as Kurt claimed. With Carole visiting her sister for the three day weekend Burt thought it was about time to take a visit to the Hummel-Anderson household in Westchester. He had only been there the month before for Amelia's third birthday party, but Burt found it hard to stay away.

He loved their house; it was large and spacious, beautifully designed, as any house Kurt owned would be. It was close enough to the city so that Kurt and Blaine could still travel there for work but far enough out that they weren't raising their daughter in the city.

'Daddy Daddy Daddy.'

Kurt turned around from organizing his designs to look at his daughter.

'Yes Amelia?'

'Look, I drew a flutterby.' She grinned, holding up the sheet of paper she had been scribbling on to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and picked Amelia up, holding her with one arm as he took the drawing from her with the other, holding it out to look at it properly.

'That's a very pretty flutterby sweetheart.' Kurt said, kissing her on her pudgy cheek.

Burt could see the drawing where he was sitting, an array of blue, pink and purple scribbles that had been given a smiling face.

'Let's put him on the fridge shall we? Next to Mr. Elephant.' He said, walking over to the fridge and picking up a magnet shaped like the Empire State building.

'No, we have to show Grandpa first.' Amelia squealed.

'Alright then, show Grandpa your flutterby.' Kurt put Amelia on Burt's lap and went back to his designs.

'And the elephant too.' Amelia said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and fetched the pictures of the elephant, a grey splodge of paint that had also been given a smiley face, from the fridge.

'Don't roll your eyes Kurt; you were just as demanding when you were her age.' Burt said.

'I'm sure I was.' Kurt smiled, leaving Amelia to show off her artistic skills to her Grandpa as he continued to search through his drawings.

'What have you lost?' Burt asked eventually as Kurt sighed with exasperation.

'The main piece of this collection, it was right here.' Kurt said before pausing and staring at Amelia's butterfly drawing.

'Oh you didn't.' He groaned, reaching over to turn the paper, despite Amelia's protests. On the back of the sheet was a detailed drawing of a green dress. 'Oh you did, you little terror Amelia. How many times have I told you to leave Daddy's drawings alone?'

Kurt's expression softened as Amelia looked up at him guiltily with her big brown eyes and biting her lip.

'Sorry Daddy.' She said quietly, knowing full well her daddy wouldn't stay mad at her for long.

Burt shook his head, remembering the amount of things he forgave Kurt for after one flash of guilty eyes and a cheeky grin.

'What is our daughter apologising for now?' Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'She drew on the back of one of my designs again.' Kurt replied.

Blaine picked up the offending piece of paper and looked at both sides.

'Hmm, I think the butterfly picture is much better to be honest.' He said, laughing as Kurt slapped him on the butt. Amelia giggled as she watched her dads fool around.

'The butterfly isn't going headline the new collection and pay for our house in France is it?'

'Suppose not.' Blaine agreed. He turned to Burt, his expression turning serious for a moment. 'Are you ok to watch Amelia tonight Burt? It's been ages since Kurt and I have had a night out that hasn't been an event we've had to attend. I want to take my husband dancing.'

Burt nodded, delighting at the thought of spending the evening with his granddaughter.

But Kurt was biting his lip.

'I don't know, she's had a temperature all day and didn't finish her lunch. I don't want to leave her if she sick.'

'I'm perfectly fine to take care of her if she's sick Kurt.' Burt insisted. 'You two go out and have fun.'

Kurt and Blaine left early that evening, planning to have dinner first before dancing. Burt had watched them get ready, the pair of them as easy and as close with each other as they had been throughout the ten years of their marriage. It warmed his heart to see them both so happy.

He had spent the evening with Amelia, playing with her, building a princess castle for her dolls out of blocks (and discovering that Amelia was far more demanding then Kurt had ever been), giving her a bath and reading her a bedtime story.

By the time she was asleep Burt was exhausted, sinking down on the couch to watch some TV.

He was about forty five minutes into a program about the ice road truckers when he felt someone staring at him. He looked down to his left to find Amelia peering silently over the arm of the couch, her eyes wide and slightly red as if she had been crying.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong?' Burt asked, picking her up and placing her on his lap. She snuggled into him, burying her head into his chest.

'I threw up in my bed.' She said miserably.

'Oh dear, let's go and find your medicine then shall we?' He said.

He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, finding the bottle of pink children's medicine where Kurt had said it would be in the cupboard.

Burt gave her two spoonfuls and carried her upstairs, placing her in Kurt and Blaine's bed while he changed her sheets, putting clean ones on and tossing the soiled ones in the wash. Once the bed was remade he carried her back into her own bed.

'Is your tummy feeling better now?' He asked, tucking her in tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead.

'A little.' She replied pitifully. 'Can you read me another bedtime story?'

'Sure I can.' He said, picking up a book about a fairy princess from the bookshelf. 'Is this one ok?'

Amelia nodded. 'Can I have a cuddle too? That'll make my tummy feel better.'

Burt chuckled. 'Of course. Move over.' He sat down on her bed and wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled into her side.

'Can Mrs. Iron Man cuddle too?' Amelia asked, picking up an Iron Man figure that had 'lipstick' painted on in crayon.

Burt paused, staring at the doll.

'Sure.' He opened the book and began to read.

'Ok, once upon a time a fairy princess lived deep in the woods...'

Kurt supported Blaine with one arm as they stumbled into their home after midnight. He was drunk, but not as much as Blaine, who was currently trying to undress him as they walked up the stairs.

It had been a wonderful evening and he had missed having a night out with his husband to go somewhere other than a charity event or company dinner. They had had no agenda and were just there to have fun.

'I want to check on Amelia before we go to bed.' Kurt whispered as they passed her door. A dim light was emitting from under her door and he wondered if his dad had left her lamp on.

He pushed her door open and clapped her hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling at the sight.

Burt was lying on Amelia's bed, fast asleep with a book lying open on his chest. Amelia was snuggled into one side, resting her head on her Grandpa's chest, also fast asleep, the Iron Man figure Amelia had decided was a woman tucked into her side.

'Ooh, Blaine, come and look at this.' Kurt hissed, trying not to wake them.

Blaine stumbled over, bumping into Kurt as he took in the scene.

'That's adorable. We should have your Dad over to babysit more often.'

'Yeah.' Kurt sighed. He loved having his dad over, Amelia adored him and he loved watching them bond.

'Come on, bed, sex, now.' Blaine murmured, placing wet kisses along Kurt's neck.

'Mm, sounds good to me.' Kurt grinned, closing Amelia's door and following Blaine to their bedroom.

_**Comments are love 3 Please let me know what you think!**_

_**If you have any requests for Grandpa Burt or Daddy Klaine stories inbox me! I really enjoy writing these and would love some prompts :D**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr, I tend to post more fic on there, link is in my profile!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Media:** Fanfic

**Author:** Agent_girlsname

**Title:** Another New Arrival

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine adopt a son, adding to their happy little family, but their daughter Amelia is having a hard time adjusting.

_Written for who prompted: Daddy!Klaine adopt a son named Shiloh, therefore making Amelia a big sister. Amelia has a hard time adjusting. _

**Note: Amelia calls both her Daddy's 'Daddy' and the last part is from her perspective, so it can be a bit confusing, stay with me though ;)**

Kurt stood by the large bay windows of his home in Westchester, watching out for the cab that would be brining his father and Carole from the airport. The curtains were drawn back slightly so he could see down the street and he leaned against the wall, holding the small bundle in his arms tighter to his chest.

He looked down at his son sleeping soundly against his chest and smiled, sighing contently.

Shiloh was four days old, he was still pink and a little wrinkly and still stayed mostly in a curled foetal position with his legs curled up to his chest.

Kurt loved him, he was perfect.

'There're not going to arrive any quicker just because you're watching for them.' Blaine smiled, brushing as much of Amelia's bushy hair in to two bunches as he could. Amelia squirmed, wanting to get to the window and look out for her Grandparents with Daddy.

'I know, I just can't wait for them to get here and meet Shiloh, they're going to love him.' Kurt grinned, restraining himself from bouncing on the spot and jostling the sleeping baby.

'I want Grandpa to play with me when he gets here.' Amelia said, pulling away from Blaine and joining Kurt at the window. 'I can show him how I ride my bike.'

'Of course you can sweetheart, I think Grandpa and Grandma might want to rest for a little while when they get here though, ok?' Blaine said, picking Amelia up so she could see better out of the window.

'And later I can bake some cookies with Grandma can't I?'

'Uh huh. Oh I think that's their cab.' Blaine said, bouncing Amelia on his hip as a cab pulled on to their drive. 'Why don't you help them in with their bags sweetheart?'

'Yay!' Amelia scrambled to get down from her Daddy's arms and ran to the front door, yanking it open excitedly. Together Kurt and Blaine watched Burt and Carole gather their bags from the trunk, Carole placing her handbag into Amelia's care as they bought the rest in.

'Do you think she'll be better with them here?' Blaine asked Kurt quietly.

'I hope so. I didn't think she'd be taking it this badly.' Kurt replied.

They had taken Amelia with them to the hospital when Shiloh was ready to be brought home. At first she had been excited, cooing over the baby and stroking his hair gently. But as soon as they were settled at home and she realised Shiloh wasn't something she could play with she lost interest.

Kurt and Blaine had been expecting that, they had done as much as they could to prepare Amelia for the new addition to their family but over the following days Amelia began to act out.

Even though they had made sure to pay as much attention to her as possible as soon as they started to dote on Shiloh she would get mad. Tantrums had been thrown, cups broken and toys stamped on. Every time she did that it earned her a time out and Kurt was worried that was just making things worse.

But with the arrival of his parents Kurt hoped she would be distracted from Shiloh and begin to get used to him.

'Hi Dad, hi Carole.' He grinned as his dad and step mom walked through the front door, Amelia in tow carrying Carole's handbag as if it were the most precious thing on earth.

'Hi Blaine, hi Kurt.' They replied, giving Blaine a hug before walking over to Kurt, peering into the swaddle of blankets.

'This is Shiloh, Shiloh, say hi to your Grandparents.'

'Oh he's so tiny.' Carole cooed, running her finger along Shiloh's tiny dimpled knuckles.

'I know, Amelia wasn't even this small when we brought her home.' Kurt agreed. They had agreed to adopt Shiloh months before he was even born, signing contracts with the pregnant woman who was giving up her baby. Amelia had already been six weeks old when they had adopted her.

'Still scary at this size?' Burt teased, recalling the conversation he had had with Kurt when they had first gotten Amelia.

'Yeah, still terrifying.' Kurt laughed. 'Do you want to hold him?' He passed his new son gently over to Burt.

'No, Grandpa needs to give me a cuddle.' Amelia demanded, tugging at Burt's pant leg.

'Grandpa is meeting Shiloh Amelia, I told you how this was going to happen and you promised to be a good girl remember?' Blaine said, trying to pick her up to be cuddled, but Amelia struggled away.

'But he's my Grandpa.' She shouted, stamping her foot. That was a new thing; foot stamping hadn't been part of Amelia's repertoire until a few days ago.

'Here Amelia, we bought you some presents, why don't you come and open them now?' Carole said, picking up her handbag from where Amelia had put it on the floor and pulling out a small wrapped bundle.

'No, I don't want presents.' Amelia slapped away Carole's hand; clearly upset at not being the centre of attention and too far gone into tantrum mode to realise she was refusing gifts.

'Amelia Hummel-Anderson that is enough.' Kurt said sternly. 'You are being very rude and that is not acceptable. You're having a time out.' He picked up his daughter and carried her in to the kitchen. The three adults in the living could hear the large intake of breath that without a doubt would result in a screaming fit.

Blaine sighed.

'We've talked her through this, we've bought her presents and she's getting more attention now than before Shiloh even arrived. She just doesn't like him being here.' He said.

'Can't help you there kid, I only ever had Kurt.' Burt said, through all the drama of his granddaughter's tantrum he couldn't help but smile down at his new grandson.

'The books all say to give it time.'

'Then give it time Blaine. I know it seems hard but she'll come around. She just needs to realise she's a big sister now and she has responsibilities.'

Blaine nodded.

'So is Shiloh as good as Amelia was at not crying?' Carole asked, stroked her palm over Shiloh's soft, dark curls. Amelia hadn't cried much when she was a baby, choosing instead to make faces and frustrated noises. Blaine briefly wondered if she was making up for it now judging by the sounds coming from the kitchen.

'Dear God no, this one screams half the state down when he's hungry. I hope neither of you were planning on sleeping while you stay here.' Blaine smiled. He thought they had been very spoiled by having Amelia first, he hadn't realised just how much noise such a small baby could make.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Amelia lay under her bed on her stomach, kicking at the base of the bed with her feet and playing with Zig Zag the zebra and Mrs. Iron Man.

She could hear Daddy, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa downstairs, all laughing and having fun playing without her. She didn't want to go downstairs and join them though. The Baby was down there.

She didn't like The Baby.

Her Daddies had promised her it would be fun to have The Baby but Amelia didn't think it was very fun. The Baby was loud and smelled sometimes and she couldn't even play with it.

The Baby kept her up at night and it meant less time playing with her Daddies.

She wanted The Baby to go back.

But Daddy had said The Baby was here to stay and Amelia wasn't happy about that.

She heard her bedroom door open and footsteps walking over to her bed. She hoped whoever it was would go away; they'd probably make her try to cuddle The Baby again.

She looked out from under her bed and saw Daddy sitting on the floor, holding his arms out to her.

'Come on Amelia, I know you're upset, but you can still give me a cuddle can't you?'

Amelia sighed as dramatically as a five year old could and scrambled out from under the bed. She would probably need to get as many cuddles in as she could before The Baby stole them all away from her.

She let Daddy hold her close and bought her hands up to play with the hair at the base of his neck, as dark and curly as her own.

'I don't want The Baby here anymore.' She said, tears prickling at her eyes. She was too tired to start screaming again and she would only get another time out anyway.

'I know sweetheart, but he's here to stay. He won't be that small or loud for long, I promise. Then you can play with him like you play with your cousins.'

Amelia pondered this, she did like playing with her cousins, and maybe The Baby would be fun to play with. But that didn't help with her other concern.

'But you and Daddy won't love me as much anymore.' She mumbled in to Daddy's shoulder.

She felt Daddy hold her closer.

'We will always love you Amelia, I promise.' Daddy said. 'We can love both of you the same amount. Just like you love Zig Zag and Mrs Iron Man; you wouldn't want to give either of them up would you?'

Amelia thought about it seriously. No, she decided, she wouldn't want to give either of them up. She loved them both a lot.

'And Shiloh is your little brother. You have to look after him now.'

'I do?'

'Uh huh, you have to help Daddy and I protect him and you have to teach him how to play baseball, seeing as you're the best baseball player in the house.'

'Can I teach him to play jump rope as well?'

'Of course you can. And do you know what else you can teach him?' Daddy whispered as if he were sharing a secret.

'What?' Amelia whispered back excitedly.

'You can teach Shiloh how to put jelly into Dada's boots; you know how much that annoys him.'

Amelia clapped her hands over her mouth and giggled.

'Ok.'

'And you know Amelia, having a little brother means you get an extra present from Shiloh on your birthday and at Christmas time.'

'An extra present?' Amelia repeated. Well maybe The Baby wasn't too bad after all.

'Yup. Come on now; are you going to come down and say goodnight to everyone before I give you a bath?'

'Ok Daddy.' Amelia said, letting Daddy pick her up and carry her downstairs.

As they got to the living room she saw Dada sitting on the couch holding The Baby. Grandpa was sitting next to them, one arm wrapped around Dada's shoulders. She was put down on Grandpa's lap, right next to The Baby.

'Hey Shiloh, look who's come to say goodnight to you.' Dada said, holding up The Baby closer to Amelia. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. 'Look, he's woken up so he can see you.'

Amelia peered down at The Baby. She hadn't been this close to him since they had gotten him home from the hospital; he had smelled then and was crying loudly.

He didn't smell now though, she noticed, and he wasn't screaming. In fact, he was quite cute. He uncurled his fist and she placed her finger on his palm, the way she had seen Daddy and Dada do so often, squealing when The Baby squeezed it tightly.

'See, he's saying hello.' Grandpa smiled.

Now that he wasn't crying and he was holding her finger Amelia didn't think he was so bad.

'Is he going to be crying all the time?' She asked.

'Not if I can help it sweetheart.' Daddy laughed, sitting on the couch next to Dada. 'But he will cry sometimes. If he does just sing to him and he'll go back to sleep.'

Amelia nodded, she liked singing.

'And you and Daddy still love me?'

'Of course we still love you.' Dada said, holding Shiloh with one arm so he could wrap the other around her. 'We will always love you.'

'And I get an extra present on my birthday and Christmas?' Daddy, Dada, Grandma and Grandpa all laughed at this, but Amelia didn't know why.

'Yes, you'll get an extra present. Now say good night so I can give you a bath!'

Amelia kissed Grandpa and Grandma Goodnight, leaning over Shiloh to give Daddy a kiss before moving close to her little brother.

If Daddy and Dada promised they would still love her she figured she could get used to having a little brother. It would be fun to teach him all her tricks and have someone to carry them out with.

'Good night Shiloh.' She said, placing a kiss on Shiloh's forehead, grinning widely as Shiloh's lips puckered up.

'Ah, he's giving me a kiss.' She laughed. 'He loves me back.'

'Uh huh.' Dada smiled back before asking Grandma to go and get a bottle ready.

'I suppose he can stay then.' She decided, lifting her arms up so Daddy could pick her up and take her for her bath.

'That's good to know sweetheart.' He said as they walked up the stairs. 'I don't think the hospital gives refunds.'

_**Comments are love 3 please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
